


Thumb Sucking

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [169]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Thumb-sucking, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you do a weechester fluff fic where Dean helps a reluctant sammy to stop sucking his thumb</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thumb Sucking

Dean sighed when he saw the Sam’s thumb had slipped back in his mouth.

“Sammy, come on, you gotta stop sucking your thumb, dude.”

“Why?” Sam asked, looking at Dean. “It’s not harming anyone.”

“But germs….” Dean groaned. “You need to figure out something else to occupy your hands.”

Sam’s thumb slipped out of his mouth, and looked down at it. “But it’s comfy.”

“Yeah, but you’re getting too old to be sucking on your thumb.”

“So?” Sam shrugged, looking at Dean.

“So, you really shouldn’t.” Dean said.

“I don’t care.” Sam said, thumb going back in his mouth, sucking the appendage lightly.

Dean sighed. “What if I promised to help you with reading bigger books?”

“You do that already.” Sam said.

“OK…what if I get you whatever you want from a toy or a book store?”

“No.” Sam said.

“What if I gave you a lollipop or something to chew on, like gum?”

Sam shook his head, and looked at Dean.

“Come on, Sammy. What will it take for you to stop sucking your thumb?”

Sam shrugged, and Dean groaned.

“Are you enjoying this?”

Sam thought about that, before he smiled and nodded.

Dean rolled his eyes. “You’re ridiculous.”

Sam shrugged again, and got up, going over to his duffle and grabbing a book, sitting down in a corner and starting to read it, before he realized he had to take his thumb out so the book stayed open.

Sam slipped it out and looked down at his thumb, before he looked up at Dean, who was watching with a small smile.

“Do you have a lollipop?” Sam asked.

“Yeah. I got a few from the lady at the bookstore.” Dean grinned, getting up, and grabbing one for Sam, unwrapping it and handing it to Sam.

Sam took it and placed the lollipop in his mouth, sucking on it. “Thanks.” Sam said, slightly muffled before he went back down to his book to read.

Dean chuckled and went back to the couch, turning on a TV show, while Sam read in his corner.


End file.
